Fang Paw the GOD Member
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Formerly known as Secrets 2. This is were the whole BIG secret spilling happens! The team will finally get to find out that one of their teammates isn't what they think she is. Will eventually go into season 2. contains characters from Maya's Roots. Aqualad/OC , slight Robin/OC. Blue Beetle/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey** everybody! I know you all are waiting for the sequel- so here it is! Of course afte **a** few chapters I'll have to stop and work on Maya's roots. Which we all get to dig deeper into Maya's home planet Prem!**

**Disclaimer: MAYA!**

**Maya:still not happen'**

**Mary: I think by now you know whom belongs to whom.**

**Okay, this is on my phone... So /these things/ either mean to put stress on the word of its a telepathic convo.**

Chapter 1- The Dangers.

Burges, December 22, 20011, 20:08 pm

Maya POV

I snarled and snapped at Mary- who was dressed up as 'Delilah Danger' and she was being a wolf tamer to me 'Daisy Danger'. Artemis, Megan, Conner, Robin, and Red Arrow were along with us as the 'Daring Dangers' in the Haly circus. We were investigating a bunch of robberies of high-tech items in Europe..

I could hear the crowd going wild as Megan and Robin did their trapeze act- I was a little nervous because there wasn't a net to catch then if they fell.

Artemis and Red shot arrows while Conner threw up two barrels to pass through. Then Megan swung back and prepared to catch Robin- I heard the crowd gasp and knew he had missed "_robin_," Megan screamed in our mind link_._

"_Don't blow our cover,_" Robin said as he fell.

"/But saving you life's okay/" Conner asked as he threw a barrel up and Robin thankfully managed to ride it's momentum back up and Megan tried to catch him again, but they were a bit off (I could see thanks to my advanced eyesight).

"/WHAT DID I JUST SAY,/ Robin asked.

"/The crowd couldn't see me use telekinesis from below,/" Megan told him,"/Besides I've been using it all night./"

They proceeded to have a conversation but I ignored it (partly, I heard something about Robin having the flu.) our act wasn't over.

I flicked my tail, it was Mary's and I's turn. She 'forced' me onto a pedestal and about twenty meters away was a small hoop- probably only about half a meter in diameter, on the other side of the hoop was another pedestal. I smiled, /Just like practice./

Mary turned to Artemis and Red Arrow," Dane! Diana! Light her up please!"

Red Arrow and Artemis lit two arrows on fire and shot them at my hoop, both hit, the hoop erupted into flame and I tensed. Mary raised her whip and it cracked above my head,"Go Daisy!"

I snarled and jumped. When I landed on the other side, smoke erupted from the pedestal and I change into my human 'Danny Danger' form. The crowd went nuts when the smoke cleared and I was posed on the opposite pedestal. In my red and white Danger costume like the others, with my short auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Put your hands together for the Daring Dangers," Mr. Haly announced, we waved to the crowd and I whistled and an image of my wolf form ran out with red and white bows- one on her neck and at the base of her tail- and stood beside us.

"/I didn't think you'd make it threw/," I Said to robin

"/Neither did I,/" Robin agreed,"/M'gann can you help me backstage./"

Mary and I waved to the crowd one last time as we followed the rest of team off-stage.

We passed by someone who was about to go one as he asked one of the stagehands of he had seen his other torch, and the man handed him one.

"Thanks! You're a life saver," the flame preformed said.

"Break a leg," said Ray the stagehand as he patted the performer on the back.

I looked into our mirror and adjusted my mask,"Good show you guys."

'Delilah' laughed,"I don't think I'll ever get over their surprised look on their face every time we switch Daisy out with you Danny."

I nodded,"Yeah," I said as I patted the illusions' head,"It's defiantly comical."

I glanced over as my hearing picked up a high pitched voice,"Haly what's the deal. Giving the top slot to those Danger kids!"

I turned to see two men- brothers in yellow and blue costumes- talking to Mr. Haly the circus owner,"Yeah," said the the other brother," That's our slot!"

Red, Robin and Artemis had also noticed, but I'm sure everyone knew, but weren't showing it,"Was your slot," Mister Haly said sternly," until you missed that performance in Pairs."

"Carlo was sick," the first brother said," He's better now!"

"Those Dangers are a sham! They say they are brothers and sisters- they don't even look alike," Carlo complained.

Mr. Haly (and I) had, had enough,"ah- you just don't like the competition," he pushed past them and almost ran into a guy in a suit,"Aw for crying out loud not you AGAIN! We're in the middle of a show!"

"Then we'll talk after but we will talk," the man said," Another city last week, another tech firm robbed, another stop on your tour. If I prove you're responsible I will shut you down."

Mr. Haly glared,"I've got three minutes to gather props and get back to center ring," he walked away from the suit.

Then (oh joy) the suit walked over to us, and showed us ID,"Faraday. Interpole. New Act?"

I let my wolf illusion growl and I quickly hushed it,"Sorry," I said apologetically.

Robin quickly said,"Yeah just joined the tour."

"Probably clears you," Faraday said, then started to walk away,"Don't get to comfortable. Haley's going down for this," then Faraday walked away. (OMG that rhymed!)

"/If interpole's already on this- then why are we bothering,/" Supy asked threw our mind link. I was kneeling next to him with Gale on the tall building across from Robin and Miss M.

"/Because Batman said so,/" Robin told him,"/Why? You have something better to do?/" I could feel Robin's glare from here!

"/How do we know the thieves will hit here,/" Artemis asked.

"/There are more obvious targets,/" was that RED ARROW agreeing with Artemis or had our mind link screwed up?

"Faraday will have them covered,/" Robin said,"/ but I've analyzed the tech already stolen and the pattern suggest this is the place./"

"/How are you feeling,/" Miss M asked Robin- I knew Robin still hadn't recovered from that bug.

"/Lousy actually,/" Robin replied,"/But I'll manage./"

I looked down to the road and my sharp eyes spotted someone walking towards the fence,"/Contact,/" I informed the others,"/Northeast quadrant./"

I raised my eyebrows as the person flipped over the fence with surprising agility,"/Well it looks like we know why Carlo missed a performance,/" Supey scoffed.

"/It could be Carlo,/" Robin agreed.

"/Could be his brother,/" Gale reminded us. Gosh it's so cute how those two act like a team!

"/Keep an open mind and move in!/" Robin ordered.

I grabbed Gale's hand and grew wings flying towards the meeting point.

Gale and I nodded at the others when we landed and pushed up against the wall with them,"/Did you see where he went?/" Robin asked us.

I jumped and big back a yelp when Supey landed next to us. I watched as Supey seemed to scan the buildings- what was up with him,"The warehouse," he said, it hadn't taken him long to answer Robin's question- since it was for him. No one but me seemed to have noticed how weird he was being.

We closed in on the thief as he broke into some crated and grabbed some piece of machinery. Robin laughed and the thief looked up,"Caught red handed- Red faced too I bet."

Red Arrow and Artemis had arrows drawn,"Acrobatics won't get you outta this,"Artemis said.

I heard the thief strike a torch lighting it,"Guys run," I dodged the flames and two seconds later the their turned and blew fire at Artemis, Red Arrow and Supey.

I ducked behind a crate with Red, and when he was about to shoot an arrow he looked at something else,"Those crated are full of live ammo! Move!"

The explosion was loud and powerful. And debris covered us but Supey pushed it off all of us,"That guy is dead meat!"

"Superboy No," Robin yelled, Supey stopped and turned. Gale and Robun were supporting Miss M,"You need to get her out."

"He's getting away," Supey said angrily.

"and that matters more than Miss M," Gale yelled.

"The fire is killing her," Robin agreed.

What ever funk Supey was in he snapped out of it,"Right... Right," Supey took Miss M and ran out of the building.

"Artemis, F.G., Gale, Arrow," Robin said as he started forward,"Find the thief," then he collapsed.

Artemis and Red rushed forward to help him up,"Because he matters more than you?"

Red Arrow put Robin's arm around his neck,"Your still of you game pal," Arrow said,"We're getting you out too."

I yelped when a burning piece of the ceiling fell near me, I turned to Gale,"Come on!"

We ran after Red and Artemis. I heard the roof about to give in my ears twitching. I changed into my wolf form and grabbed Robin from them,"Run," I screamed,"It's coming down!"

Gale created a tornado and got the rest of them out quickly behind me. Just in time too- the whole building came down right after we got out!

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tellll meeeeee! And I'd totally like it if you did fanart! **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys it's the weekly update time... i also am posting a few more videos for some other fanfics- so check em out! If you need to just search for Aqualad and Oc- that's a video i posted a few days ago and just click my channel.**

**Disclaimer: Okay Mary's not here... Maya?**

**Maya:N.O.**

**Me:Robin?**

**Robin: *crackles* Little angel only owns Maya and Mary. Thank you everybody who reviewed last chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

** December 23**

The next day it snowed, I had just come inside from walking my Daisy Illusion. I walked up to the others who were watching Mister Haley having an argument with Faraday,"Another weapon's plant is hit- and once again the circus is in town. I don't believe I coincidences."

"I don't care what you believe," Mister Haley shot back,"My people are not responsible- I did a bed check last night! Every single member of my troop was asleep in their bunks."

_"Well we sure weren't,_" Megan said.

"_and if he'd lying about us,_" Artemis let the question hang in the air- well in our minds anyway.

I sighed and popped my back,"_Let's go have a meeting back in the cabin!_"

_"so two thieves right,_" Artemis asked as we all sat in one of the cabins in the train," _The fire breather and one of the acrobats?"_

"_Dressed in identical clothes,_" Megan added.

"_Maybe not just two,_" Robin said as he pulled something up on his wrist computer,"_Here's the Madrid security footage,_" the thief that time was bending iron bars,"_and now Paris,_" this time the thief was tightrope walking across power lines!

_"So the strong man and the clown too,"_ Red said, "_if the entire circus is invoked maybe Haley himself might be the mastermind_."

That sweet old man- NO WAY!

"_You don't know that,_" I growled at the same time Robin did.

_"It would explain his lies,_" Megan said trying to be helpful.

"I told you to keep on open mind," Robin snapped, then walked out slamming the door.

"_Hello Megan,_" Megan said doing her usual faceplam,"_I'll read Haley's mind!_"

Red Arrow wasn't so sure_,"I'm not sure we can trust you to do that without tipping him off."_

"_Or maybe you don't trust her period,_" Conner said, his body becoming tense a he walked toward Red and jabbing his finger at him_,"I heard you talking to Robin back at the Cave! I know you're just here to spy on the five of us!"_

"_There's a mole on this team,/" Red snapped back,"/ and good reasons to suspect all five of you. Artemis and Miss Martian have already been caught in lies-_"

Okay that made me cringe on the inside. About two weeks ago, I had learned I wasn't human nor from earth. I was a Chenjā from Prem. But if you haven't read that yet- I suggest you go read the other story first.

_"-and how do we know you aren't programmed by Cadmus without even knowing! Gale and Fang Paw are new here. Fang Paw was already kidnapped by a super villain that came out of retirement!"_ I balled my fists- so they still didn't trust me OR Gale! After the whole Shadow Master (Aka: My legal father) incident I thought they'd at least trust GALE! I would understand me but GALE!

Excuse me why I go punch a wall full of holes!

"_Or maybe,_" Conner growled,"_I take your head off with out even trying._"

"_OOOOKAY!_" I said drawing the word out.

Megan put her hand on Conner's shoulder,"_Let's all take a time out- before we do something we regret._"

Conner eyed Roy as he and Megan walked away from him_,"Speak for yourself._"

They left, I stood up an openly glared at the redheaded archer,"Well I'm taking Megan's advice."

Artemis stood up as well,"None of us are perfect- But each of us would give our lives for this team," Mary stood up too,"So- Try to keep an open mind."

We all left Roy alone in the cabin. Mary went to find Robin, while Artemis and I went to get ready for the show.

** No POV**

Mary found Robin starring at a poster for the circus,"Uh, R-," she coughed trying to cover her mistake,"Dan- are you okay?"

Robin turned to her,"Oh Delilah. Um, actually, I'm worried about the circus."

"Why?"

Robin sighed and sat down on the ground, patting the patch of it next to him,"I'll tell you a story..."

**Maya POV**

The show went on without any trouble, and Mister Haley called to the whole troop,"Pack it up the train leaves for Genova in two hours!" I did the last walk with my Daisy illusion so no one asked where she was. Then went to go out her back in the cabin. The train whistled overhead,"That's a bit odd. Seems like someone's in a hurry."

One by one the team came back into the cabin. The train started up and we left-It turns out Megan had gotten sick.

"You look better," Artemis told Robin.

"I feel better," Robin told her and he shot a look at Mary- one that I almost didn't catch,"I'm sorry M- Dawn. Hope you didn't catch it from me."

Megan sighed," I feel so silly- who knew a Martian could be venerable to a human virus."

"Uh- HG Wells," I offered, Kinda funny. I just realized that maybe HG Wells knew about what he was writing!

"Look," Robin said,"When did you first feel sick?"

"Just after boarding the train," Megan supplied his answer weakly,"It came on suddenly."

"Same with me the other night," Robin said,"I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck right before we went on."

"Ray," Conner's eyes widened,"That roustabout? He touched her right before we boarded. Guy must be a walking petridish."

Was anyone else curious to know how Conner knew that term?

"Yeah," Robin said," yeah maybe," then he walked out of the cabin. Mary followed, I changed and pricked my wolf ears when I heard voices.

"Dan! Delilah," Mister Haley said,"Dan you look refreshed."

"Thanks," Robin said in a rush,"uh- Jack, how long has Ray worked for you?"

There was a pause. Too long of a pause for me to be comfortable with,"I picked him up at the start of the European tour. The poor lad has come down with the same flu as the rest of them," The whole time I was relating the information to the others.

Artemis Conner, and Roy walked out of the cabin,"We'll check on him," Artemis said simply,"Least we can do."

"If you insist," Mister Haley told the three.

Mary, Megan and I followed, of course i had changed my ears back!

Robin caught Megan at the door,"You should stay in bed."

Mary and I kept walking, but we heard Megan answer,"A friend of mine once said- I'll manage," I put my hand over my mouth to mask the giggles.

We walked into Rays room- it was empty,"Guess her wasn't that sick,"Conner stated.

Roy pointed to a box marked Elephant food,"Does this circus have an elephant I don't know about?"

"Not since foreign tours," Robin replied.

I smirked,"Then lets open her up!"

Roy pulled the lid open and looked in,"Empty... No wait," he prodded at something and blackness came off his finger,"Ash!"

Wheels turned in my head an the boy wonder said what I was thinking,"The warehouse fire wasn't Bruse!"

*I couldn't really understand that line do forgive me if I got it wrong*

"Uh, Guys," Artemis said as she pulled something out from under Ray's mattress,"Found Ray."

It was a MASK!

"Split up," Robin ordered," Search the whole train!"

So Mary, Artemis and I ran up the train while everyone else went back towards the way we came.

Robin's voice crackled across our comm. units after a few minutes,"Dawn, come in!"

"Uh... Dan?" 'Dawn' replied

"I tried to reach you- the other way!"

Dawn groaned,"I think the flu's knocked out my other way."

Well, that's bad!

I went threw a few unused rooms- nothing,"Dane, Dean, Diane, Delilah and Danny- come in," 'Dan' voice crackled again,"We're chasing someone whose stolen Dawn's ACT. Her whole stitch- if you catch my drift." That tared it! I stoppe looking. I couldn't find one scent of Ray (or who ever he was) he hadn't come this way in a long time. The only person I COULD smell was the clown that did the tightrope act. I was just gonna wait.

I didn't have to wait long,"I got him," Conner said,"But he's on to me exiting the dining car now! He's gone top side!"

That was only a few cars behind me! You see, Artemis and Mary had gone more forward than me and I had taken it slow, not wanting to attract attention or anything. I ran out of my current car before finding the latter on the car in front of me and climbing up it. Once I peeked over the edge, I could see Conner... And the clown ... boy I feel stupid!

I saw Robin jump up onto the Car in front of mine. I joined hi as he talked So our enemy was Parasite- the alien who had once stolen Superman's powers.

"

As if you kids are who you claim to be," Parasite said with his harsh voice,"Please!"

Then he changed into his ugly form- to put it mildly.

"Stay out of his reach,"Robin ordered,"There's no flu going around! The weakness comes when he makes physical contact and feeds off the powers and abilities of others."

"I have been a bit of a glutton today,"Parasite almost agreed- made me sick," Chowed down on the skills of every loser in this troop. Oh my- The piece de resist-once was Dawn Danger- or whatever her real name is."

I saw the others climb up.

"Thought I'd munch on her trapeze skills, imagine my surprise when she tasted like Martain Manhunter instead," okay THIS PARASITE is freaking me out! Parasite countinued his speech as we closed in,"she made a wonderful appetizer, but guess who I want for my entree!"

"No," I shrieked when Parasite used his knewly stolen powers to draw Conner to him!

"Mmmm Now that's the full body Kriptonian flavor I LOOOVVVEEE!"

Robin flew into action,"Everyone stay whelmmed! Subdo- BUT keep your distance!"

Roy and Artemis had arrows at the ready. Mary had summoned bolts of lightning and was ready to throw them.

Parasite used heat vision to turn Artemis' and Roy's bow to ash! Parasite spat his words in Conner's face,"You know I almost never say this but I'm sated. Hate to eat and run!"

Parasite started to fly away- the chest of tech following him! Robin leapt up onto it,"Sorry," Parasite said as he smacked Robin towards the roof of the train," No hitchhikers!"

Robin flew off over the edge, but Megan thankfully caught him! But she wasn't going to last long! I grabbed a hold of Robin's wrist and tried to help, but we both weren't strong enough. Thankfully Roy came along and helped us. Artemis with him just in case.

"Conner," Megan yelled and rushed over to him. Mary rushed over to Robin.

SO CUTE!

"Are you alright," Megan asked Conner, helping him sit up.

"Fine, Fine," Conner said in his Conner-ish way.

"You're drained," Robin said a we all walked up to him.

"Parasite took more power than you even have," Mary chinned,"HEAT VISION ?!"

"I have the genetic potential for it," Conner said,"Must have been enough for him."Why didn't I believe him?

"GAH,"Robin started walking, Artemis, Roy, Mary and I followed.

**Loved it? Hated it? TEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEE! Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey GUys! I'm about to leave for Norman so this is gonna have to be fast. Thank you all for reviewing and only own Maya and Mary!**

** Chapter 3**

Back in the cabin after we all had changed into our costumes, Robin showed us a flashdrive," It's not a complete dab offle (dabogle?) I picked Parasites pocket- got this flashdrive."

Then he plugged it into his wrist computer and started to do his hacking-thing,"Looks like Parasite's working for entergang," Robin said as he skimmed the file," Everything he's stolen- they're all pieces of something! They're putting a weapon together that genarates... BLACK HOLES!"

"Oh come on," Red Arrow said crossing his arms,"To build that they'd need a particle accelerator!"

How does HE know THAT!

"Like the large bozon collider in Boniza," Robin asked him.

Oh crap!

"The circus' next stop," I yelped with Roy.

"But now that Paracite can fly he's got a big head-start on us,"Gale finished.

Megan looked down at her hands,"Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Robin told her,"But this thing could while out entire cities! We need to hurry!"

"You Gale, FG and I need to hurry," Red replied grabbing his spare bow,"Without powers the others would hold us back."

Ass.

"Hey," Artemis said," You're not the only one with a backup bow," she smirked a she pulled out a modernized crossbow.

I jumped when Superboy made a dent in the wall,"My powers are back!"

"How," Miss M asked,"I'm still-"

Supey rubbed his arm,"I guess Kryptoniens recover faster that humans or Martians?" It came out more as a question.

Miss M put her hand on her hips,"Don't even think about leaving me behind!"

**Geneva, Disember 24, 00:33**

I checked my watch,"Guys you realize it's Christmas eve- right?" we were walking up to some building- where Parasite was headed no doubt.

Artwmis turned to me one eyebrow raised,"Why does it matter?"

I shrugged,"I never thought I'd be fighting crime on Christmas Eve- It just feels weird..."

Gale smiled and put her hand on my shoulder,"don't worry- we'll get you hone to your boyfriend before you have to leave for your mother's."

I tensed,"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Everyone laughed.

"I dislike you all so much right now!"

We found the guards beaten to a pulp,"A trail of destruction," Robin said," Come on!"

We all rushed threw the open doorway!

I hear a machine starting up as we ran down the hall,"Whatever's happening- its going down now!"

I changed forms, and I could hear the wind pick up outside.

We read the screen on Robin's wrist computer,"Need to take him down or at least lure him away so we can safely disenge-"

"RAH," Supey screamed as he ran a Parasite.

"No,"Robin yelped,"Wait!"

"Seconds," Parasite muttered,"No I couldn't," He pulled Supey forward- but Supey just hit him in the face when he was close enough!

Parasite punched him and used Telakanieses powers on him, smashing him in the ceiling!

"What is wrong with-" Red started drawing an arrow.

But Miss. M stopped him,"Wait, you might hit Conner!"

Then it hit me!

"We can't attack him directly- he'll just take our powers," I whispered to them,"But even if he does take our powers- won't he take our weaknesses?"

"Right," Miss. M said,"He has my powers and my weakness to fire!"

"Alright Dangers," Parasite yelled,"Come on out- only a couple more minutes before this baby's done warming up and eats Geneva."

"What do you think," Miss. M asked the others.

"Big risk to take on a theory," Red said- kill joy!

"Do it," Robin said determinedly,"Go!"

Miss. M and I walked out from out hiding spot,"Hey," I called changing into my wolf form.

"What do you have against Geneva anyway," Miss M asked Parasite as he turned to us.

"Never liked the food,"He answered,"But the venue keeps improving," he used telekinesis to draw Miss. M towards him.

"I'm just the appetizer- remember," Miss. M taunted. He grabbed for her but she dodged under him.

I ran towards Parasite and leapt over him, as I cleared his head I kicked back, making him loose balance,"You're the main course," I snarled at him.

He grabbed my tail, and I felt the drain,"Hmm," he muttered,"I haven't tasted this in a long time-" I yelped blocking his words and twisted around to bite him. He gave a yell and released me- I shot out of his grasp.

That was close- He could have spilled my secret about being a Chenjā. I sprang forward and Red shot a foam arrow at him and it covered Parasite,"Foam," Parasite roared,"You think Foam can hold me," he used telekinesis to grab Red,"Or stop me from crushing you with a thought? Combination Martian and Kryptonian powers here," he freed one of his arms.

Gale and Robin stood at the main computer, Robin typing away and Gale watching his back,"But do any of those powers free you before I sabotage your death thingy?"

"This one does," Parasite threw out his arms and shot out heat visions.

Artemis jumped down and shot another arrow at him, flammable gas shot out of it. When the heat vision hit it the room exploded into flame! Red fell back to earth. Parasite rose,"So clever- trick me into ignighting flammable gas, but you forgot, dufoses double dose of invonarability," he got weaker with each word,"Fire can't touch me..."

"Unless you make a meal of my powers,"Miss M said defiantly, I came up beside her and I growled, "And get my weaknesses as a side-dish!"

It finally donned on Parasite,"No," he started to struggle,"NO!"

He fell to the ground unconscious,"Aw poor baby," Miss. M said sarcastically,"Some thing you ate?"

Robin and Gale walked back up to the computer, both of them hitting one button each to turn the death machine off! It powered down and the noise outside quieted down.

Robin and Gale let out relived breaths,then Faraday and a couple agents walked in,"We'll take it from here," the agents put out the fire with estiguishers and Faraday snapped a collar around Parasites' neck,"Thanks for the tip by the way," Faraday said to us,"Defiantly helps to prep the inhibitor collar in advance."

"Glad to be of service," Robin said happily.

"Wow," Artemis said as she helped Red up,"He Danes to touch the hand of a suspected traitor."

Red smiled,"Mind... Open," we all approached them, Miss. M helping Supey," I guess I never really saw you five in the thick of it before. Superboy's a hothead, but I know I'm not one to talk. You each could have betrayed us here- you didn't. I sorry I doubted any of you," I could have leapt for joy when he said," There is no mole."

We did one more performance for Mr. Haley and then we left for home- to celebrate Christmas eve with our families and friends.

MOUNT JUSTICE, DECEMBER 24, 18:33

I popped my back when we landed the bioship. Zantanna, Kaldur, and Batsy were waiting for us. We were debriefed and then released to go home for the holiday!

We all ran to our rooms, and packed up for the trip home (or in some cases to help those of us who were leaveing).

Kaldur knocked on my door, I smile and let him in,"Oh Kaldur! I was just about to come find you to give you your present!"

Kaldur pulled out a small wrapped box from his pocket,"I have come to give you yours as well."

We traded gifts, his box was slightly bigger though. Oh - who am I kidding! It was about ten times bigger than the gift he was giving me- but I mean it was thinner... Not that I minded it's just, I didn't want him to think about getting me expensive gifts! The /box/ looked expensive!

Kaldur tore his wrapping paper off first, and then opened the box. He pulled out a picture of himself and I, we were training and Megan had snapped it while we weren't looking. He smiled and then looked up at me,"This was the first day you beat me at training," I was up in the air with my battle Sia and Kaldur's back was to the camera, water swirling around his feet, his tattoos and water bearers glowing. I had snuck up on him by turning invisible, then flew up to the rafters and turned back to being visible. Kaldur was alert waiting for my attack, he wasn't suspecting my aerial assault. He was so surprised his reaction time slowed and I was able to knock him down.

Kaldur placed his hand on my shoulder,"go on open it. I believe you will love it."

I smiled and carefully tore the wrapping paper off, it was a small black box, my curiosity grew, I slowly opened it," Oh my god," I breathed,"Kaldur... It's so beautiful," I pulled out a necklace made up of small dime sized pearls. The pearls were a deep shade of of lapis lazuli.

Kaldur took the box from me and set it on my desk,"Allow me to put it on for you," I handed it to him. Then I piled my long hair to the top of my head so he could clip the clasp into place,"There."

I let my black hair (I had kept it black ever since the Shadow Master incident) fall back down and examined my new gift in the mirror,"Kaldur how on earth did you find this?"

Kaldur chuckled and pulled me into a hug,"I did not find it, I simply made it."

I kissed him lightly in the cheek,"I'm never going to take it off!"

Kaldur smiled and held me tighter,"I will hold you too that."

**I'd like to say I'll be wposting Maya's roots before I finish the story- so no updates for this one for a while! That and this was the last of my stickpile! know the spacing was off and finking for this one but bear with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, don't expect a whole lot of chapters after this so soon, It's about to get a lot tougher to post for this story. Also IF yiu have noit read Maya's Roots I suggest you do or you're about to be totally and possibly utterly confused. Also check the youtube page for neew vids.**

**Thank you, Stronger123 and piggythelaw for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs!**

**Chapter 3**

** *I would just like to say that Maya's Roots takes place before this chapter***

** DECEMBER 30, 03:16**

** Maya POV**

The whole team, including our newest member Rocket were watching the five new heroes being accepted into the justice league. The reporter sated,"You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of it's five newest members. Looks like the entire League has shown up to welcome the new blood- from Batman to Captain Marvel."

Wally smirked,"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out,"He bit into an apple,"And I love the fact that their's a ten year old on the League!"

Rocket, who I was standing next to, jumped in surprise,"There is?"

Robin elbowed Wally,"Ow," the speedster complained.

Kaldur, Robin and I all gave hi looks,"Way to keep a secret genius!"

"Hey- she's on the team now, right?" Wally defended himself.

"Superman is now handing out League membership cards to Dr. Fate," Robin and Gale both shared a look. We were all thinking of Zantanna,"Atom, Plastic Man, and Icon."

"You know I was the one who wanted to become a hero in the first place," Rocket complained,"I should be outside celebrating with him! Not hidden away in here!"

I gave here a sympathetic look, and put my hand in Kaldur's," Welcome to our world," Kaldur told her.

"These kinda things happen all the time," I told her,"You get used to it."

Rocket smiled,"Well I suppose there's an upside too," I shot her a glare. Rocket shook her head and gave me a thumbs up. Oh, okay she was happy for Kaldur and I -She wasn't gonna try and take Kaldur away from me- smart girl!

The reporter continued on,"Green Arrow welcomes his former protoje Speedy- now known as Red Arrow to this roster of heroes."

Wall cheered, fist pumping the air,"Way to go Roy!"

Kaldur smiled,"At last he has his wish."

Robin turned to the two,"The first of us to make it - no one will call him a sidekick anymore!"

"Wait," Rocket asked, her hand on her hip,"Since when is being called a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekicks we're my inspiration!"

Robin answered," well see... Six months ago it-," Robin's watch went off and he stopped talking, looking at the screen.

I fell silent,'_Well that's not good._'

"A-are you sure," Artemis asked as we flew towards a plane in the smokey mountains,"I mean are you absolutely positive?"

Robin pulled up the footage from the air port,"See for yourself. This is the security footage from the Nashville regional airport," A picture of some chick was pulled up,"Facial recognition conferms that's Jade Nguyen -but you've seen her without her mask- what do you think?"

Artemis rolled her eyes after a pause,"It's Jade...Cheshire."

"Agreed," Kaldur said,"But focus on what she carries- is that the case that you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes," Artemis said confidently.

"Okay," Rocket said from her chair next to mine,"I'm guessing from the mugshot that this Cheshire is the bad guy. But what's so important about that case?"

Robin pulled up the photo of the injustice league,"Remeber the injustice league?"

"An their giant evil plants- uh- yeah!" I smirked, I liked Rockets attitude!

Kaldur nodded,"The team and the league put them in prison. Bit their allies still scheme, and whatever is in the containment case seems important to their plan."

Wally being the total buttface said,"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans but SOMEONE screwed up." he so needs to man up and admit his feelings for Artemis...

"Approaching Cheshire's jet," M'gann announced, I gaped at the jet crash scene,"Looks like their was no survivors," M'gann said after scanning the area.

We all climbed out of the Bio-ship to look around. I was in wolf form sniffing around for clues,"How come homeland security and ISB aren't all over this," KF asked.

Robin picked up a part of the plain, Mary stood next to him,"Chesire's ID was a Leuage alert. Authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow her flight plan," he turned to look at KF,"Flew under the radar. Literally. But the watchtower auto tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the LEAGUE here," Rocket asked. I sniffed the air again... Something was off about This place...

Mary smiled,"Because our Boy wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the Alex first."

"And because Chesire and that case is our unfinished business," Kaldur told them.

"Hey guys," I called trotting back up to them before changing forms,"Is it bothering anyone else that there aren't any BODIES?"

Conner picked up a piece of the wing,"I was thinking the same thing too."

"Here's one," I gasped and looked up to see Chesire! "And it is stunning," she cooed.

I snarled. Another voice called down to us,"I am flora not fauna, I am foliage, not trees. What am I," the Riddler along with a couple of pther baddies. Riddler snapped his finger. Metal rods shot out of the rock. They turned on to create a force field around us,"Come on you can get this! I am shrubbery not grass. I-"

"Ambush," Hissed Robin.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Chesire's trail," Riddler asked,"We're tired of your interference kiddies. This is the endgame. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist- moi."

I rolled my eyes,"Does anyone else think that Riddler talks a little bit TOO much."

_"Miss Martain is everyone linked,_" Aqualad asked.

"_Yes_"

"_GO!_"

We all shot into action. Mary created a snow storm. I smiled and changed into my wolf form,"Time to kick some ass!"

I ran up the cliff-face and pounced on a man with a spear-like weapon. He tried to hit me with it. But I dodged and created a sia. Which I then used to stop the spear get it inbetween to blade and throw it put of his grasp. Then all I had to do was knock him out. I got to do the three times before I looked down to see Kaldur stuck in the ground. Oh, nevermind he was up. I dodged a spear again.

"_SB y-you're flying!_" I heard Robin scream in our minds. I couldn't see anything though exept maybe about four feet in front of me. I dodged anouther man, knocked him out. I felt the earth tremble beneath my feet and soon I was starting to fall with it.

As I fell I grew wings and flew up to we're Gale and Robin took care of Riddler. Rocket landed after me,"Is it always like this?"

"Ya," Gale smiled at her," Pretty much," she sighed and stopped the snow storm.

** Later...**

"Tell me if this sounds fimiliar," Batman asked us,"You hacked league systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives and Your initiative resulted in the captured of three escaped felons- proving that Warden Strange runs Bel-Reve as a cover for criminal activity," to my surprise the Bat smiled,"Well done."

Holy crap! We were getting a smile AND a complement from BATMAN! I think that's one of the signs of the second coming...

"And then there's this. Biotechnology integrated with some form of nanosercatry," Batsy said as Ion picked one of the wierd things up.

"Though I am unfimiliar with this species," Ion said," the bio-component is clearly not of earth."

Batman closed the case,"We'll take it to the watch tower for further study."

They left using the Zetatubes.

Robin turned to Kaldur,"You realize we were set up."

"Yes," Kaldur said,"Cheshire and Roddler were tipped, ready for us."

Artemis did a faceplam,"Not the mole thing again!"

Rocket walked up to us,"Mole thing? Again?"

KFexplained,"We had intell that there was a tratoir on the team."

SB spoke up,"Namely Artemis, M'gann, Gale, Fang Paw or me."

Kaldur tried to calm him down,"It is more complicated than that, " Supey knocked Kaldur's arm off of him and started to walk away,"But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth almost got Artmeis killed," Supey was still walking away when he suddenly stopped and gripped his head.

"Superboy? Are you okay," I asked starting forward.

"There's something I need to do," he turned back,"There's somethin I need to tell ya. Last month on Thanksgiving," he looked down," I went back to Cadmus. Found a few things out, when I was clone only half the DNA was Superman's the other shall was human. That's why I don't have... Will never have full Kryptionan powers."

"You sure," Robin asked in his snarky way.

"Cause you sure seemed to have them today," Gale muttered.

"I've been using these," Conner pulled up his shirt sleeve to show us a black shield on his arm,"Shields. They surpress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision. But I think I also get angry, well ... Angrier. I'm sorry."

Kaldur spoke first,"Where did you get those?"

Conner pulled out a metal container,"From my human father, Lex Luther."

I felt my mouth drop open and immediately closed it,"Holy crap. Lex Luther... Is your DAD?"

Conner didn't deny not confirm,"He's summoned me to Santa Prisca."

"ah... Listen," Artemis said,"Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA," she walked over to the computer, and pulled up three pictures, one of Huntress, Sports master and Cheshire,"My mother is Huntress an ex-con. Rest of my family aren't even Ex. My dad's SportsMaster and he's sending my sister Chesire to fly me to Santa Prisca, too."

"That's why-"

"Yeah," Artemis said," I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out-"

"I knew," Robin said. Artemis looked at him a bit horrified,"Hey, I'm a detective. But it never mattered. You aren't your family- you're one of us."

"So ah," KF said putting his hand on Artemis' shoulder," Who's next."

I took a deep breath,"Hey guys... Speaking of not being your family..."

KF put his hands up,"I swear I was kidding."

I walked up next to the computer,"Well, you all know I was Maya McDream-"

Rocket's eyes enlarged,"Wait, YOU were the girl that went missing?"

I smiled sadly and nodded,"Yep," I typed into the computer and pulled up Shadow Master's picture and the new info on Prem,"So we all know that Shadow Master was the guy that captured me. What you don't know is he was ... My dad."

Too say you could hear a pen drop would have been too small an exaggeration.

Supey gave me a look,"So your dad was a Supervillain too? Huh, small world."

"Not really," I crossed my arms,"Just recently I found out he's not related to me by blood, just my legal dad here on earth."

Robin raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean 'on Earth'?"

"Well, when I went to Alantis a few weeks ago. I learned I was from a planet called Prem," I pulled up a picture,"It's the same as earth. Virtually in everyway, except it's human population. They all have powers similar to mine. Only they control elements. I'm able to create things because I'm one of the highest forms of Chengas- thats what the people on Prem are called- they call us Agents. My biological mom and Dad sent me here during a big war. For safe-keeping."

Kaldur looked confused,"How do you know this. I thought that we were captured by Ocean Master-"

"That's because we weren't," I felt my voice threaten to crack,"Prem, once the Green Lantern Corp found it, became on a need to know basis. The League decided that the Team didn't need to know," I turned to Kaldur,"You asked my mom to wipe your memory, claimed it was because you didn't want to hold anymore info from the team. I opted out, though.."

Kaldur's eyes widened,"I... Remember..."

"Yep," I nodded,"I had to plant the false memories I you head. That way you'd believe the whole 'Ocean Master' Story."

KF ran up to me,"So... You're an alien that was raised by a super villain, who then tried to use your powers to take over the world."

I nodded,"Yeah. Well, I'm not really an Alien - technically- Prem is Earth and Earth is Prem."

Kaldur chuckled,"How did your Uncle put it- it's like taking cake mix but putting it in two separate pans?"

Artemis walked up to me and have me a hug,"And I thought my story was bad. I'm glad you're here Maya."

Mary looked around,"So... Anyone else want to get in on this little heart to heart."

"I do," I glanced at M'gann shocked.

We all did, Gale threw her hands up,"Okay! I give up! That is the last time I try to joke with you people!"

"Queen B's been Blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca too."

"Blackmailing," Gale said," You? No way! How?"

"She knows my true Martain form."

"Bald M'gann," Robin almost laughed,"Hair's-"

"No," M'gann started to morph. I was shocked, M'gann put her arms around herself," _I realize you'd never accept me of you saw what I really am."_

"M'gann," Kaldur said gently,"Did we truely seem so shallow?"

_"I couldn't take the chance,"_ Boy she sounded so scared,"_Being a white Martian among the green on mars. I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from-"_

"_From me_," Conner asked walking towards her,"He took her hand,"_ I've know since we mind-melded last September in Bealia."_

"_But that was even before we became a couple,_" M'gann said shocked,"_Why didn't you say anything_?"

_"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready,_" Conner told her truthfully.

I smiled,"Listen M'gann. I know you were scared - just like the rest of us- about your secrets getting out. But you know what, compared to what I'VE seen in this short amount of time you actually aren't that bad. That and aI know who you are on the inside."

M'gann gave me a greatful look.

**000**

I watched from the trees waiting for my signal,"_Guys_" Artemis called,"_Reinforcement time!_"

I flew out of the trees, taking down three guys with guns. I despatched my wings before I turned to see Kaldur getting knocked into trees,"Kaldur!"

I changed forms and ran forward, knocking a few men out of my way, and then getting over to him,"Are you okay?"

Kaldur groaned but sat up,"I am fine. Hurry we must find Queen B and Lex."

We stood up and I started sniffing the ground and air. A noise made me stop,"Helicopter!"

They rose up into the air, I grew wings onto my wolf form,"I'll help," Rocket called as we started to follow. But then just as we were closing in on them- a freaking rocket launcher shot at us,"Get behind me," Rocket yelled and I didn't argue. She created a shield around us and then once the mussels stopped,"_We can still-"_

_"No,_" Aqualad ordered us,"_You both are needed here."_

"Come on," I barked before I descended, changing forms and tackling a guy with a gun aimed at Robin on the way down. Then I proceeded to get into a hand- to - hand fight with him.

"Fang Paw move," Kaldur called. I jumped away and the ground beneath the man turned to mud. Ending this fight, Blockbuster and SportsMaster had been dealt with the same way.

I smiled and walked up to the team,"It IS always like this," Rocket laughed.

"Told ya," Gale smiled.

"Hey disaster averted," Robin smiled," feeling the Astor."

"Agreed," Kaldur smiled,"This has been a good day."

I looked around,"It might be a bad one when we interrupt the Leagues' party to have these guys picked up..."

**Please, please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

** OH MY GOSH! I finally got it done! But I'm posting two chapters both to my latness and due to the fact that I'll be gone for about two weeks.**

**Thank you Stronger123 and piggythelaw for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Mary: Little Angel only owns me and her uncompliable OC**

**Maya: I'm not doing the disclaimer until I get paid.**

**Chapter 4**

Mount Justice Dec, 31 , 07:16

"We have reason to be proud of yesterday's victories," Kaldur told us as we walked back into Mount Justice,"But one thing does not change-"

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting intell about us," Robin said.

"Yeah," Kid agreed,"But at least we know none of us are the mole."

We walked in to meet Batsy and RT. Batman must have heard us when we walked in because he said,"That's correct," he pulled up a hologram of Red Arrow,"Red Arrow was the mole."

"ROY," Robin, Mary and I all practically screeched.

"No way," KF freaked.

"Batman," Kaldur started,"That cannot be. He was Green Arrow's protoge we all have known him for years!"

"Unfortunately," RT informed us,"The Roy Harper we all have known for the last three years is another project Cadmus clone."

"Holy crap," I muttered, and felt my tail tuck itself under my left leg. My ears flattened.

"We have learned that the original Speedy was abducted and then replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick," Batman informed us,"The clone was preprogrammed with a drive to join the Justice League. Which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission. And why he refused to join the team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor. And His sub-counscous programming drove him to become... League worthy," I raised my eyebrow. This is the longest I've ever heard Batsy Talk... Something had to be wrong," So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted his secondary programming kicked in. He attempted to betray the league to Vandal Savage. Fortunately I had already deduced that Red Arrow was a clone."

"Savage was Subdued," RT said," But Red Arrow escaped he is now a fugitive. Arne and Dangerous."

I glanced at Conner as he started to speak,"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus..." that could've been him.

"What happened to the real Roy?" Robin was taking this hard I could tell.

"We don't know," Batman said monotonely, as usual,"He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead," Robin, KF and Kaldur all looked crushed. I bit my lip wishing that there could be a way I could comfort Kaldur. But with Batman starring us down- no thank you!

Mary put her hand on Robin's shoulder and I saw Artemis ALMOST touch KF! I mean come on!

"The clone Roy," Kaldur said almost growling," The TEAM will find him."

"Negative," Batsy said,"Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now- leave him to us," Batsy's comm link beeped,"I'm needed on the Watch Tower. Tornado stay with the kids."

"**Kids**," I muttered, now I know something's wrong! I gulped, y insticts told me to get out of here, but I couldnt just leave- that's attract attention.

"_Clone or no clone_" Kaldur said through the mind-link,"_Red Arrow was one of us. We will go after him,_" I watched as Red Tornado walked up behind Kaldur, he had something in his hand! He was going to put something on Kaldur's back!

My eyes widened,"Kaldur _look out_," I reached forward and dragged Kaldur to me just as Red Tornado shut down.

"_Tornado,_" Megan exclaimed.

"_What happened to 'em,"_ Conner asked?

"_He's powered down,"_ KF said.

"_All functions off-line,_" Robin said as he did his computer thing.

"_Guys,_" Mary said as she held her head,"_My environmental powers are kicking in and I'm sensing a low Mystic Force at play. But I don't know if you'd call it a system shut down... But now that I think about it- I was getting the same buzz off of Batman!/_"

"_I knew he was talking way to much,_" everyone shot me a look,"_WHAT!"_ I put my hand on my hip and put the other on my forehead,"_Don't give me this guys- Batman's always been the silent type! I think just then was the most I've __**EVER**__ heard him talk! Also called us KIDS! When does he ever do that?"_

"_He never does that"_ Robin agreed as he thought for a moment.

"_Look_" I said as I pulled what ever RT was going to stick on Kaldur out from his hand.

"_It's one of those bio-tech chips we confiscated off Cheshire,_" KF said as he moved in for a closer look.

"_Something is NOT right,_" Kaldur said,"_Robin, Kid, Gale, Rocket, see if you can get Tornado back on-line. The rest with me to find Ro- red Arrow._"

I smiled and moved out. With Kaldur and the others

"Computer logs indicate that Red Arrow Zeta'd to the hall from the watchtower," Artemis reported.

"We that stinks," I muttered,"He could be anywhere by now!"

"After Roy went solo he installed equipment stashes in several major cities," Kaldur told us a we up up to a building,"One is here."

I followed Kaldur he was about to leave the bio-ship and gave him a peak on the cheek,"Be careful."

"You know I shall be."

I returned to my seat and silently waited. Not ten minutes later, Kaldur returned with Roy,"Miss. Martain we must leave."

"Roger that," and Megan started to steer us home.

"We were told that you were the mole," Kaldur started to talk to Red Arrow,"but we have reason to doubt."

"Forget doubt," Red Arrow said,"I was the mole," I felt my heart go to my feet.

"Batman and Tornado said you're a Cadmus clone like me," Conner managed out.

Red Arrow paused,"That explains it," he sighed,"I was a sleeper agent. Preprogrammed too filtrate the league, I think ... SportsMaster was my handler... He had a key phrase-broken arrow -that could shut me down, but me in a hypnotic state to steal secrets for his superiors or incorporate further programming. I's then carry out all orders sub-consciously, completely unaware of what drove me! I think one of those orders," he turned to face us four in the back,"Was to focus suspicion on the four of you. I'm sorry."

I smiled,"Well at least you weren't a total ass to us on purpose."

Red Arrow gave me a thankful smile, and we turned to face Kaldur as he spoke,"How did Batman discover this? And prevent you from Betraying the League?"

"He didn't."

"Say what now," I squeaked, nearly jumping up out of me seat if I hadn't been strapped in,"Well it explains Batsy's strange behavior."

Red Arrow explained to us the ideals of staro-tech, "I'm sorry but," Megan started," How is it that YOU are no longer en-slaved?

"No staro-tech for starters, just my... Cadmus programming," Red Arrow said,"And once I had satisfied it by its last peremiter... My mind began to clear... I'm sure Savage aimed to staro-tech me but he paused to... Bask. I escaped."

"I promise," Megan said from her captain chair,"I can clear any programming from you mind."

"_Miss. Martain,_" Robin suddenly sounded through our heads,"_Are you in range_?"

"_Here Robin._" She replied,"_Linking both squads and de-camouflaging._"

"_Great,_"Robin said as Sphere and the others popped into the Bio-ship,"_Cause we __**REALLY**__ need to compare notes!_"

"_You can say that again,_" I muttered in our link, "_This is some confusing stuff!"_

Our plan simple. Take out the watchtower by sneaking in the back way. Of course we grabbed Blaze before we left. We needed all the help we could get,"_RT did it_" Robin told us as we hunched over in a corner,"_Wirelessly by-passed security as soon as we arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here."_

"_Move out,_" Kaldur told us and I transformed into my wolf form and ran off -heading with Kaldur of course.

We knocked Captain Atom, I created an illusion of a force field around him and Kaldur smacked the cure on the back of his neck!

We shared a smile and then ran off to find our next victims. Which just happened to be Ion and Captain Marvel. I leapt down after Ion was somehow able to sense Megan and quickly put the curotech onto his neck. Gale tripped Captain Marvel, and he shouted," Shuzam," causing him to be turned back into Billy.

"_Too bad Cure-tech doesn't work as fast as Starotech,/_" I sighed watching the Leagers Koed on the floor.

"_Yeah,/" _Blaze agreed,"_We could use these guys!_"

"_It is a small miracle that Queen Mera and Drs. Roquette, Spence and Vulko were able to reengineer a cure and vaccine at all,_" Kaldur remarked.

"_Hey if you guys aren't busy,_" KF called in.

"_Fang and I are on our way,_" Kaldur said and I grew wings and flew with him,"_You four randevou with Robin and Superboy_."

Kaldur and I ran in to find Kid and Artemis fighting, Aquaman, Flash, Trinity, and Green Arrow,"_Artemis! Kid,_" I warned them as Kaldur shut the door behind us he locked it and put his arm around me,"/**_HOLD ON!_**"

"_Holding_" Came their reply at the exact same time. The cargo bay was opened, Trinity tried to fly against the suction, and Flash tried to run past it. It pulled at Kaldur and I, I feared for Kaldur's arm that held us to the door, and carefully grabbed it with my own. We held onto the door and to each other. All four of the mentors his the metal wall when Kaldur closed it.

KF put cure-tech on them,"Apologies my King," Kaldur said as we stood over them.

I smiled,"Let's go kick some Savage Chaos in the butt!"

By the time we made it back to the main platform of the watchtower, Kalrion and Savage were gone. Kaldur neat by RT to make sure he was alright,"Congratulations team, You have won the day," he said while still lying on the ground.

I sighed,"I'll go find a set of tools so you can tell me how to repair you-" I stopped when the others ran in.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR** the computer bleated out as a hologram of the date appeared, **Justice League**.

KF picked up Artemis bridal style,"I should have don't this a LONG time ago."

"No kidding," she told him back gave they kissed.

"**THANK GOD**," I called over at them,"It took you two long enough!"

Then Conner and Megan kissed. Mary grabbed Robin and locked-lips. Rocket gave Blaze a peck on the cheek," Liken this team more and more everyday," he said.

Rocket ndded," I agree.

Kaldur smiled down at me and I rolled my eyes as we kissed.

I couldn't help but snicker at RT saying,"Human customs still elude me."

* * *

**ME: I'm going to pay Maya next chapter!**

**Maya: I wasnt serious!**

**PLease Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 2 for the day! And you know for the next two weeks...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Maya: I'm being paid to do this, but, Little Angel only owns me, Gale, my family aand my home planet.**

**Me: THANK YOU EVEN IF I'M PAYING YOU!**

**Chapter 5**

** * three months after retaking the watchtower***

This wasn't happening. It couldn't not to... Him. I looked down at the coffin, it was beautiful. The Chengās craftsmen really outdid themselves. The coffin had his family's seal right in the front. The coffin was made out of wood and had hare, deer- and even a mink- pelt on the bottom for her to lie on. It was also decorated with red, orange and yellow gems. He'd like that. As I started to cry I reflected on how this had happened.

_ I yawned, Saturday. Weren't we supposed to get a mission today? Why hadn't anyone gotten me up? I pulled myself out of bed. Then brushed my teeth and hair before I thought up my costume. I checked my watch. It was six. In. The. Morning. I moaned,"Why the hell am I up?"_

_ I was contemplating changing into jeans and a T-shirt, decided not to and walked out of my room to get breakfast. I was about to pull out the toaster, when of all things, my cell phone rang. Well, the one that's paired with the one I gave Juliet. I sighed and picked it up,"Juliet do you have any idea of what time it is and how annoyed I am right now?"_

_ When the sniveling started I knew something was wrong. I straightened,"Juliet?"_

_ McBeth's voice came over the phone,"Maya. W-we need-d yo-out he-e-re," before it clicked dead._

_ I rushed over to the Zetatube. As I punched in the coordinates, Conner ran into the room- he must have fallen asleep on the couch again,"Maya what are you-"_

_ I glared at him over my shoulder, stopping him in his tracks,"I'll be back soon," I told him before I earased the history and then leapt into the Zetatube. I was transported to the smaller platform I had created that hovered just over the crashed spaceship of my parents- which was at the bottom of the sea._

_ I felt my gills grow and my body shrink in order to get itself ready for the deep pressure. I carefully dove down deep into the water and started to kick. The small angelfish, that had showed me the way inside the ship when I had first come here, greeted me. He had gotten a lot bigger, I smiled and he followed me down into the ship. I picked up a sea rock on my way in._

_ I made it into the ship and stood in the center of the control room. I tossed the rock towards the control panel and it roared to life-sending me to Prem._

I landed in Prem's ocean before I spread my wings and flew out of the water. Hamlet and my Father met me on the beach in their wolf forms," Dad! Hamlet! What's going on?"

Hamlet whined and looked at me with sorrowful eyes,"It's Tybalt. I'm sorry Maya. But he died last night."

Tybalt, the old man who had helped me get my parents back. The man who controls the wind and was like my grandfather. Was dead.

"H-How," I croaked.

My father nuzzled my head,"He had a heart attack in his sleep. He didn't suffer Maya. I promise."

We were back in our human forms and my father carried me to the castle. My mother met us with open arms,"I'm so sorry Maya. I know this has to be hard on you, he did help you with so much."

That's true, Tybalt had helped me with homework, studying, facing my fear of heights out on that stupid training area (like I pay attention to the ground, that often, when I'm flying), and training, defiantly the training. Juliet and McBeth ran up to me. Dark not to far behind them. My cousins embraced me into a hug. Mom and Dad led us into a small room,"When's the memorial?"

We didn't have that much land on Prem- isn't that a given? We're just a single continent- so we cremate the bodies of our loved ones or bury them so deep into the ground that we plant a tree above them. Usually the burial is hours after the death.

"Tonight," Dark muttered giving his girlfriend-Juliet- a hug,"At seven."

"Good, I have a few hours to pick a song," I drew in a calming breath,"And clean up. I kinda got soaked on the way here."

**NO POV**

Black Canary and Flash stood before the young heroes,"Batman was able to recover the coordinates that Fang Paw erased," Canary started,"It's in the middle of the Pacific Ocean- Near Atlantis. Probably using the Zetatube there By what Conner reported Maya's probably very distraught. We'll have to move carefully. Oh- every body have a black version of your costume?"

*******Maya POV**

I wore a simple black pencil dress, with a silver belt and black leather flats. There was a picture of Tybalt and Dad got up and spoke a few words before I stood up. Tybalt's always said he liked my voice...

"**_Cover my eyes/Cover my ears/Tell me these words are a lie/It cant be true/That I'm losing you/The sun cannot fall from the sky_**"

I sang 'tears of an angel' for Tybalt. Many of the audience members teared up. That's also was the time I saw the Team, Canary, Bats, Red Arrow, and Trinity- a hero who had kinda been like a mentor to me- in the crowd. I saw that everyone was wearing a black version of their costume for morning. I wiped at my eyes as I finished the song,"**_Stop every clock/Stars are in shock/The river will flow to the sea/I wont let you fly/I wont say goodbye/I wont let you slip away from me/So hold on/Be strong/Everyday on we'll go/I'm here, dont you fear/Little one don't let go/o-h/Don't let go/ooohh-/Don't let go/Cover my eyes/Cover my ears/Tell me these words are a lie."_**

I joined my parents. Then the memorial ended after a few words from Hamlet. I numbly walked up to the team,"T-thanks for coming guys."

Artemis Mary and M'gann pulled me into a group hug,"We're here for you."

I nodded and KF gave me a hug and Robin did too,"I'm sorry for your loss," they both muttered.

Trinity patted my shoulder,"I've know you're going through a tough time, but if you ever need us Canary and I are here."

People just kept coming up and saying they were sorry for my loss. Even Red Arrow seemed to possess some form of condolence. Bats walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder,"If you need a few days off..."

I steeled myself to not break my voice,"I'll be fine."

I swear Bats almost smiled at my stubbornness, but he only squeezed my shoulder,"So a few days it is then. Stay home be with your family."

Kaldur walked up to me,"Would you like to take a walk. I can tell you are a bit uncomfortable."

I gave him a sad smile,"Thanks." We headed of for a walk, it was in a comfortable silence. Soon we found ourselves at my parents statue. Kaldur sat down and patted the area next to him. I sat,"Maya," Kaldur murmured squeezing my hand,"Are you feeling alright?"

"No," I started to sniffle. I couldn't cry... Not on front of Kaldur,"I don't think I'll ever be a.. Alright."

Kaldur pulled me into a hug,"Shhhh," he whispered into my hair,"It's okay. Maya. Cry if you must. But I'll be here. Always."

* * *

**McBeth: Thank YOU! Please Review!**

**Mary: Also check out Little Angel's other stories!**

**Also I'd like to make a note that originally I planned to kill off Juliet but that would make Maya's Roots kinda boreing. So yeah,the more you know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY HEY I"M BACK! HAD fun on vaction and Youth Force! But it's time to get back on the clock!**

**THanks you Stronger123 nd piggythelaw for reviewing!**

**Chap 6- THE Incident**

I smiled and swam thru the water with Aquagirl. My partner for this mission. A year had passed after the retaking of the watchtower, and Aquagirl and I were about to stop illegal hunters/traders (rumor had it they had Alien Tech). I turned to Aquagirl,"How is Garth?"

Aquagirl smiled,"He is doing well. That you very much for asking Phantom."

Yeah, I changed my name and look. But I'll get more into that later. What happens in the next few minutes is more important.

Suddenly a stamped of dolphins rush by us,"What's going on," I squeaked.

Aquagirl pointed up at the surface,"Look! It's the hunters!"

I glanced up to see the boat,"Alright! Let's go!"

We both made a break for the boat, a net had already caught five dolphins. I turned to Tula,"Get the Dolphins! I'll stall the crew!"

I busted out of the surface of the water and grew wings, the crew of this ship coward in fear. I smirked,"Boys. God's not happy with you."

Th captain yelled,"Get her," They started to pull out alien-tech-guns. Crap! They were just supposed to have regular ones!

I rolled my eyes,"So much for the old angel tatic," I muttered as I started to dodge the bullets, I created Sias and dive-bombed the crew. Scattering them. They all pointed theirguns at me,"Don't move," The captain threatened. I held up my hands and the Sias disappeared.

** 0000**

Tula gripped the net under the water and pulled out her knife she started tearing at the net, as it was being pulled up! She pulled the last strand free and the dolphins raced out. Squeaking their thanks to her. Tula turned to jump away from the net, when her ankle became caught in the nets Tula gave a shriek as she suddenly was hanging upside-down.

** 0000**

I watched in horror as Tula was hanging upside down from her ankle. It shocked the crew so much I was able to change forms and start attacking them,"Aquagirl," I yowled,"Free yourself!"

I latched onto the captains arm and refused to let go, he screamed and started to lunch my head, but that only made me hold on tighter. He had no access to a gun and his men couldn't fire at me else they hit him. I could see them turning on Tula, but thankfully she had already gotten free. She pounced on the men and started to shock them with her electricity. I released the captain and used my paw to knock him out.

I leapt around and started attacking the crew, dodging bullets and men. I pulled back and knocked a few onto the deck. I heard the shot and turned to see one man standing over Tula. The last one... The only one not knocked out.

I saw red, I snarled and change forms before I threw a Sia at him. I realized what had happened and turned it into a net. Which I also had it electrocute him as he slammed it onto the ground. I rushed over to Tula,"Tula? TULA!"

I saw blood pouring out of her side,"I need an medical evac stat," I radioed,"Tula can you hear me," I shook her. I carefully put my hands over her wound and tried to stop the blood from flowing out of her.

Tula groaned,"P...Phantom?"

Nightwing radioed back,"Evac. will have to wait a few minutes Phantom. The Tubes can't get a fix on your location."

I cursed. That made it final. I figured out last summer that I could give my life energy to other things to heal wounds. I've never tried it before and it's really dangerous.

But I had to save Tula.

I concentrated on the spot underneath my hands and a purple glow was formed on my hands. I felt weaker after a few seconds and color started to return to Tula. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed my hands away,"No," she hoarsely screamed.

I stopped healing but returned my hands to her side so she wouldn't bleed out,"WHAT?!"

Tula blinked,"You cannot give up my life for yours. I made my decision to be on this team and our missions, now I shall give my life for it."

"But you don't have to,"I said angrily,"Let me heal you!"

"No," Tula weakly shook her head,"I will not put your life in jeopardy for mine. This is something that we cannot change. It's not your fault."

I cursed,"Stay with me Tula," I screamed before we were finally evaced.

**0000**

I sat in the living room, waiting calmly for what I knew was about to come. Tula had been taken to the ER, but her chance for survival was slim. I put my head in my hands,"It's all my fault..."

I spooked when Kaldur busted into the room. I jumped up,"Kaldur... I-"

Kaldur had changed dramatically, this was the first time I had seen him in a few months after... We found out about his... Dad. He glared at me,"What happened?"

"Kaldur," I whimpered," I'm so sorry. I didn't think the traders had guns, so I attacked them. When Tula and I fought them I had my back was turned and... And one of them-"

"Your mistake cost Tula her life," he yelled at me.

I winced and backed up,"Kaldur," I felt tears welling up in my eyes,"Please don't yell," He's never yelled at me and Ive never yelled at him, At least not in anger,"I didn't know it would happen. The man got in a lucky shot. I-"

Kaldur snarled at me,"Stop making excuses, you let her die on purpose," I erupted into tears.

Mary ran into the room, she looked extremely pissed,"Kaldur'ahm. Stop it, before I electrocute you!"

Robin followed her,"Kal, you need to step off and take a break," Mary stood protectivly next to me, KF, Aretmis, Conner and M'gann walked in,"What I'd I had been with Tula? Would you be yelling like this at me?"

Kaldur turned away and just left. I broke down and ran into my room.

I woke up later that night to a noise. I jumped up and ran to see Kaldur leaving thru the back door,"Kaldur?"

I ran out the door following him. I followed him silently in wolf form as he walked. Slowly we reached the beach. I couldn't take it anymore, I leapt over him and landed in front of him, growling,"Where are you going?"

"That does not concern you."

"Kaldur," I let out a whimper,"Please don't go! Please! I know it's my fault, I messed up. I wish it had been me! My body would have adapted an pulled thru. But Kaldur-"

Kaldur's face remained impassive,"Maya, move."

I felt the tears in my eyes as I moved out of his way. I changed back Ito human form and watched him enter the ocean. He was really leaving,"Fine," I shouted, I was angry. I didn't care anymore,"I won't stop you! But this door, it might not be open when you come back! Just know that Tula didn't blame me like you do!"

He didn't even acknowledge me as he disappeared. I collapsed onto the beach.

Megan, Conner and Robin found me two minutes later. Conner helped me up, he had become a big brother to me (of a sort) and I sobbed into Conner's T-shirt,"He left! I couldn't stop him!"

Megan frowned and turned to the ocean, then back to me,"You didn't have too Maya. It'll be alright. The League will find him."

Robin put his hand on my shoulder and called Mary (who had hung up her cape about a year ago to start a type of after school place for kids who had meta powers. But didn't want to become a hero or villain.)

Conner carried me back to the cave, and Robin contacted the League and told them about Kaldur leaving. Mary showed up with a box of chocolates, a Diet Dr. Pepper, and my favorite movie- Thor !

By that time I had stopped crying the movie wasn't even a quarter way over, so it was okay I guess. Mary stayed up with me and ate the chocolate with me as we commented on Thor. Sometimes saying a comment, ridiculing the actors' lines. All that jazz. We had a blast!

** No POV**

Batman, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter walked into the cave- the zeta-tube announcing them. Robin, Megan and Conner met them in the hall.

Mary, who was back in the living room. Sighed and covered her best-friend in a blanket and turned the TV off before walking back into the main hall to have a _Talk_ with her old mentors about keeping secrets. Especially one about Kal having emotional problems lately.

The leaguers turned to look at Mary. Batman gave her a nod,"Mary, it's been a while."

Mary shook her head," He yelled at her."

"What?"

Mary scoffed,"What? You didn't know that Kaldur freaked and snapped at Maya? Are you guys not spying on the Team anymore? Have you really evolved that much?"

"Mary we never-"

"Oh save it," Mary snarled,"When I walked I on you watching those so called 'Private Therapy Sessions' after Maya's Grandfather death, I knew everything. You all have no idea how to respect privacy. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go home. Were hopefully, no one came and bugged my house while I was gone."

Mary left. The older Leaguers sat in a stunned silence.

**Ah MAry, that wonderful friend with rebellion in her! PLease Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey! I'm back! Chapter 8 is kinda short so I'll post nine tomorrow! Also check out my stories Amnesia and Memories, amnesia is the first and memories is the secound but memories is current;y umder lock and key until it has at least 8 reviews.**

**Thank you, Stronger123 and piggythelaw for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Me: Take it away Maya!**

**Maya:noooo i DONT WANNA!**

**ME: *demon voice* DOOO IIITTT**

**maya: EEEEPPPP! Little angel only owns me and everone related to me, prem and mary! **

** Chap 8**

Maya traveled into Prem. Cats and Wolves greeted her left and right. She smiled and greeted them back. When Maya got to the castle and trudge inside. Maya met her mom i the parlor,"How have you been?"

"Well, McBeth has been a handful for even her mother to handle. Her powers should come in any day now, so she has been very anxious," Her mother, Mina informed her,"All she does is train nowadays."

Maya laughed and started to towards her room to change- when a scream echoed through the hallways. Maya changed into her wolf form and ran. The screams echoed through-out the building but they stopped at McBeth's room. The door had been forced open! Maya snarled in anger and fear for her fifteen year old cousin and ran in. McBeth's room was trashed! Maya gave a low growl and ran out onto McBeth's balcony since the door was ajar. Maya found McBeth struggling to stand after being knocked into the balcony,"MCBETH!"

McBeth's eyes were clouded in pain and fear as they snapped up to gaze at Maya before they shot behind her,"Look out!"

Maya turned to see a tan lioness with a dark brown diamond on the crown of her head smack into her. The Lioness snarled and Maya growled as the lioness pinned Maya to the banister of the balcony. Maya snarled and snapped at the lioness' face, but in retaliation the lioness brought her claws down onto Maya's cheek and then raked them near Maya's muzzle. Maya howled in pain.

The lioness kept pressing Maya's body, by her neck,further and further off the railing towards the cliff below. Maya let out a gasp for air.

McBeth fully stood and her innocent eyes took in the scene of her cousin being slowly chocked AND pressed to her death by a lioness. McBeth felt something inside her snap and she snarled fiercely before she bounded forward in her purple wolf form. McBeth dank her teeth into the lioness' shoulder and dragged her off of Maya.

The lioness gave a huff of rage and twisted her body around to whack McBeth off of her. McBeth yelped as she was tossed away and her back dug into the banister of her balcony. The lioness returned he attention to Maya, who was now struggling to recover from her lack of air. The lioness prowled forward, Maya could only watch hopelessly as death approached her, the poor Agent leaning on the banister breathing hard and black dots dancing in her vision.

McBeth struggled back up and her sites narrowed in on the lioness about to pounce on her cousin. Dark raced in and gasped,"Zira! Stop this!"

The lioness ignored him, McBeth tensed, as did the Lioness. McBeth pounced at the same moment the lioness did,"**_NOO_**," McBeth howled as she hit the lioness and both of them tumbled over the side of the banister to the ground that was miles below.

Maya recovered and through herself against the side,"_NOOO!__** McBeth**_!"

"What?"

Maya practically got whip-lash as she snapped her head upward to see McBeth above her with two identical purple wings and the lioness hanging from a net in her hand. Maya fell to her knees in relief. McBeth landed and threw the lioness at Dark's feet. The two females hugged and Maya whispered into McBeth's ear,"You have Agent powers. You're an Agent."

McBeth's wings disappeared as Hamlet, Avian, Mina and McBeth's mother ran in.

They had some discussing to do about McBeth's future.

**Thanks for readind! Review- also check out Memories and if possible review it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I'm so sorry! Monday I fell off of a runaway horse during my lesson and i hurt my himp and I couldn't even attempt to finish everything up. Then my family went to the lake and I had 0 internat access. **

**Thank you piggythelaw for reviewing.**

**Disclamer:**

**ME: Maya, could you do the discalimer.**

**Maya: *sigh* Little angel only owns me, prem, Mcbeth and... I think that's everybody for this chapter.**

**Mcbeth: Yay! I get to be in the story more!**

**ME: Oh, you have NO idea, hey McBeth, How do you like the color Blue.**

**Mcbeth: ummm...**

**Chapter 9**

*** two years later***

I prowled along Gotham city streets with my cousin. Her name was Mcbeth, but for now she went by Fang Paw- while I went by Phantom Wolf, Mcbeth as many of you know already (if you read Maya's roots or the last chapter) was my cousin and now sixteen.

McBeth had come back with me the last time i had visited Prem.

Mcbeth long purple hair and pink eyes, but it changed whenever she felt like it- a perk to being a Chenjā Agent (one I didn't use). I was getting a little old to still be going by Fang Paw, I needed the change. So I changed my look and name, I never got any real traction to it until after Tula died though. Now I was a pure white wolf, along with my costume- which was exactly like Artemis' in shape but not design or anything. Now it was white, with grey leather armor over my chest, wrists, and thighs. Of course stealth mode change it back to black and put black cloth over my ears and tail.

I put my hand on her shoulder,"Hey Fang Paw, stop being so serious- this is only patrol."

Fang Paw looked up at me and blushed a bit, then rubbed the back of her neck,"Hehe, sorry Phantom."

I still hadn't joined the League, so i was surprised when they allowed me to mentor my cousin.

I along with Fang Paw had stayed at the Cave with the team. Nightwing's (Old Robin) voice crackled over my comm. unit,"Omega squad, Delta squad needs your help. The embassy is under attack."

I growled,"On it!" I turned to Fang Paw,"Alright- led on Fang Paw!"

Fang Paw nodded and jumped off the roof, growing a pair of silver and black wings. I followed with my white wings.

At the embassy I saw a huge motorcycle-thing like Sphere, and a big guy about to bored it with a small green alien in his hand,"Fang Paw," I hissed,"Tybalt maneuver!"

Fang Paw nodded and banked right. I gained altitude until i reached thirty feet- and then dove. At the last ten feet I let my wings dissipate into feathers that blew away in the wind- a pretty awesome looking move for any civilians standing around. (An added bonus), and it was actually fun.

I yowled as I plowed into the big guy, but he only fell from his perch, as we both crashed to the ground. Fang Paw suddenly grabbed me an pulled up. Stopping our fall and saving my life. The guy hit the ground/flooring of the building at which he had exited, and got up,"release!" I called and Fang Paw let me go.

I fell towards the man a landed a punch square on his jaw. He only picked me up and threw me into the buildings' wall- OW!

I groaned and sat up and watched as the guy rode off into the sky,"Well. That was an epic fail."

"I think," Fang Paw helped me up as Wonder girl watched the guy go,"I think clown face was some kind of alien..."

"And that's not even the scary part," Batgirl said as she examined the robotic body.

I snapped into action,"Batgirl start snapping as many pictures as you can. I've already got the security cameras covered," They had already been down when Fang Paw and I had arrived. The few people who saw us the better. I turned to Wonder Girl and Fang Paw,"Check the perimeter. If anyone needs help you help them. I'll contact the base and tell them what's going on."

I managed to turn myself invisible when Kat Grant tried to get a comment from Zatanna and Rocket. When we got inside I reappeared and scared the crap out of Rocket and Zatanna.

We were transported to the Watchtower. The computer recognized us and we walked in.

I listened intently as Green Lanterns explained the Crolotains,"And they always travel in packs," He finished.

"Which means more of them are on earth," Batsy commented.

"I believe my friend may have vital information on the point," MM said,"Most of you have not met Adam Strange of Star Labs Ardel incisive. He is the scientist responsible for maintain the Zetabeam technology that we use for teleportation."

"_I wondered why a stranger was allowed up here"_ I muttered and Superboy seconded me.

"And he has a story to tell," MM finished.

"Uh," Adam started," it's a little involved. I wish I had visual aides or something..."

"I can assists you," MM said and his eyes lit up. I felt a slight pressure in my head as the familiar feeling as a link-up happened, "_We are all linked Adam. What you remember we will see."_

"Ahhhh Great," Adam said slightly scared. I tried not to smirk,"_Well I was performing a routine Zetatube upgrade, when something went wrong_," I closed my eyes as the memories flooded in. As much as I felt like not wanting to watch a movie right now... I'd just have to live with it," _and I found myself transported halfway across the galaxy to a planet called Rann. There was a scientist there called Sardath, he was conducting his own experiments, in very enhanced Zetabeam technology. It took weeks to even establish basic communication. But Sardath eventually made me understand some of his Zeta-tech had been stolen_."

"Crolotain MO," Green Lantern stated as we were pulled out of the memories,"their entire culture revolves around stolen tech."

"Sarderh detected transitions between a single location on Rann and several locations on Earth," Adam explained further," He was attempting to trace them when he accidentally transported me to Rann. He gave me this," he pulled out little black projector. I got kinda bored and zoned out a little bit. He was explaining that it could pinpoint something or other. Then Captain Adam stated he was gonna order a two-prong attack. That however was shot down right after we learned that the six main league was wanted.

"It's the missing 16 hours," I snapped into reality shouting,"That must have been where you guys went."

"Agreed," Batsy said,"Five years ago, Vandal Savage took complete mental control of the Justice League. Those EXACT six Leaguers went missing for sixteen hours."

"Wait, Wait, wait," I started,"It NEVER, like EVER occurred to ANY of you that the Sixteen hours happened in SPACE?"

Basty shot me a glare and I shot one right back before continuing,"Well, I guess I could understand. Even on Prem it would be hard for someone to fully account for a complete whack job sending some people into space. Even with boom-tube tech."

"I'll alert Hal," GL said and mentioned some other stuff. But I couldn't really catch all of it because of the fact that I felt a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. We were about to get a mission.

"You're not getting it," Adam said to Captain Adam about the League going to Rann,"There is a PLANETARY WATCH alert out on Rann for EVERY leaguer."

"Not all of us are Leaguers," Nightwing stepped forward,"I can send a squad to handle the Rann end of things AND to find out more about the missing sixteen hours. WITHOUT causing an intergalactic incident."

Captain Atom grimly stated,"Do it."

Nightwing nodded and we headed back to our Team. Zantanna and Rocket stopped us, "_You know that thing about you not being Leaguers, you four still have an open invitation-"_

I smiled when Nighteing interrupted her saying,"_We know Z._"

"_But We're all pretty happy_," M'gann told her.

"_Where we are_," Supperboy told them.

And I finished out the rest,"_No offense!_"

** MOUNT JUSTICE JAN, 4, 20:00**

"We need all hands on deck," Nightwing debriefed the younger teammates," The League and the Team will hit all four of the Crolotain locations simultaneously. You're priorities are to destroy all Zetatubes or platforms and search for any human the aliens may have abducted. As always Mal is Ops manager coordinating com from here. Phantom want to tell them who's going where."

I smiled and stepped forward,"As always the Senior Team members pick who goes where with whom. For this mission, Wondergirl Nightwing, and I are Alpha," I tried not to smirk as the Team had a few reactions... Cough cough Lagoonboy and Wondergirl... And I continued," Assignment Philadelphia," Batgirl, Bumblebee, you and wolf are Beta. Assignment Vlatavastok. And last but not least, Robin, La'gaan, Blue Beetle and Fang Paw prep the Bio-ship you're heading to New Orleans."

La'gaan stalked off muttering about something to do with being in Gamma. Nightwing stopped Robin and I caught up with Fang Paw,"McBeth."

She turned to far me, excitement shining in her eyes,"Yeah?!"

Man, it was hard for me to believe that she was sixteen. I smiled,"Good Luck. Robin's leading. Follow his orders and make sure you do a good job."

McBeth nodded,"Okay."

Wondergirl, Nightwing and I busted into the Crolotain site... And found virtually nothing,"Very anti-climatic," I spotted the only Crolotain about to leave,"Get 'em," I cried and shot forward in wolf form. As I pounced the little alien disappeared, I snarled,"Dang it."

Wondergirl pouted,"Dang It. I was hoping for some action."

Nightwing chuckled,"Then you can take it out on the platform."

I dug my claws into the metal,". Wondergirl? wanna have a little fun?"

"You bet."

Wondergirl and I trashed the stupid thing. She's punch it and create dents. I'd pull up the metal after I could get some traction with my fangs.

"Alpha to cave, One platform. Not operational, one Crolotain escaped, zero abductees," Nightwing reported as we finished.

"Leaguer units are gettin the same results,"Mal told us," Ditto Beta."

"And Gamma?!" I asked, suddenly worried, my stomach clenched... McBeth... If she gets hurt I swear...

"Yeah about them..." Mal started," They're gonna need some back up... Probably everyone."

"**WHAT**," I shrieked and we took off to New Orleans.

I flew next to Nightwing and sphere. I saw the explosion,"No," I whimpered and shot forward.

"Phantom, wait," Nightwing called me back.

"But-"

"Look," He pointed and I saw Fang Paw swimming near Blue Beetle as we flew up. I smiled at her. She was okay. She was alive.

All four of the Gamma squanders shared a look and then shot us hopeful smiles. Nightwing's face broke out into a mixture of happiness and pride,"Dude! Way to get your feet wet!"

They smiled back up at us, now that they were sure we weren't gonna yell at them. Now all that's left is to get these civilians outta here!

**ME: Please... don't hate me but I'm taking a break from this story for a while...**

**Maya, Mary and McBeth: BOOOOOOOO!**

**ME: hey! Hey Hey, I'm going to start posting a new story called The Girls it has to do with all of my Oc's that've posted about so far coming together and fighting for their lives as well as their loved ones. So yeah... This story is on complete but it will be continued.**

**Maya: *narrows her eyes* Alright. I shall allow this.**


	10. Fang Paw? Where'd you go?

**Here's the intro for Fang Paw intro. for The Girls! Check it out!**

**Fang Paw**

Fang Paw walked along the beach. It felt like yesterday that she had fought to get the WatchTower back. Well, it practically was. She and Mary had collapsed on the WatchTower and had fallen asleep. Blaze had gone home and Rocket was probably going to become a full member of the Team. When Fang Paw had left Mount Justice she had spotted Mary and Robin sleeping on the couch. Wolf had opted to go with her on a walk but she told him she wanted him here.

Her paws hurt and she stopped to take a break. A twig cracked behind her and she turned. Something clicked around her neck. An inhibator collar! She let out a strangled howl as it shocked her. It felt nothing like Mary's shocks, more painful and mithodical. Fang Paw turned into her humanoid form as it countinued to shock her. She fell onto he r back into the sand and opened her mouth in a silent scream as her world turned into blackness.

**Here's the link!**

s/9470093/1/The-Girls


	11. Help

**This is what creativity my brain can come up with at almost 12:30 am. Enjoy I claim ownership no everything except the fandoms/Artists mentioned.**

I tapped my fingers against the keys. I groaned as i pulled put my earbuds that were streaming Barlowgirl's Mirror, Mirror song. I turned to the girl sitting on my bed. She was literally glowing, and that's all of a description you'll get outta me. She sighed,"Hey it's not my fault the connection's weak."

I groaned,"That's not why I'm groaning. It turns out I never let the stupid poll be able to be seen on my profile... Until about yesterday and no one has probably noticed..."

Little Angel (LA),who just happened to be the Psychic Link to anomalies in anaomalic dimensions, rolled her eyes,"You're kidding."

I wanted to bang my head against a wall, but LA immediately shouted at me,"Don't kill your braincells! I ain't disappearing for you to sulk by hittin yer head on that blue wall of yours!"

I sighed and started to type a few bulletins for an outline of a new idea for a new story,"No I'm not kidding."

LA scoffed,"Ha! That's something that would happen to you," she turned and looked up at my ceiling,"Hey! Cut her a break man!"

LA grumbled after getting no reply, then she looked over my shoulder,"ooh! Ooh! Is that the story line for that Wolverine and the X-Men fanfic?"

I scoffed,"Are you kidding me?! That One's almost done! This is the prequel! And GIVE ME SOME SPACE!"

LA jumped back,"Sheesh! So is the Wolverine and the X-Men one after the Legend of Korra one? Or is that one before? Ooh! Ooh! What about the Power Rangers One? Or the Fairy Tail one? Or the Transformers animated one? Or the Pokemon one? Or the DN angel one that will lead into the Inheritance Cycle world and finishes in the-"

I grabbed my head and yelled,"Too many Fics at once!"

LA sighed and blushed,"Mah bad."

I rolled my eyes," You realize none of those can come out if NO ONE votes. I won't be able finish The Girls and that means I won't get to post the new chapters of Secrets 2... Or start on any of my other stories for that matter!"

"Figures you'd skip outlining the semi-finals and," LA paused as a realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she sprang up (Not like it did any damage to anything. She didn't even make a dent in my bed when she sat on it)"WHAT! B-but that means-"

"Yes," I calmly turned in my swivel chair from my black desk,"It means you won't get to make an appearance yet. Except in this."

LA turned to the viewers' screen,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL READING THIS GO VOTE!"

I sighed and typed a little more. Without even turning around or taking my eyes off the screen, I dully stated,"LA! What do we say?"

LA growled,"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE, with a frickin' cherry on top, go vote!"

I turned around and raised an eyebrow,"Okay, not that angerly..." I turned my attention back to the viewers,"But seriously. Please go vote."

**PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**


	12. Randomness Fluff

**Hey, this isn't really an update. Just something to keep you all interested. I will update when the Girls is done however. I also changed the name of the two stories, Secrets is now Fang Paw: origins and Secrets 2 is now fang Paw the G.O.D member.**

E**lectric Gale and Robin/Nightwing relationship over the years...**

Richard Grayson slowly entered the cave. He was still Robin, but he was still butting heads with Batsy more than often. Mary, who was still Electric Gale greeted him,"Hey, Rob," even if she knew his secret it's not a if she'd say his name out loud unless she was sure they were alone,"Was it another fight," she remarked as she noticed his current state of mind.

Dick just nodded, Mary sighed and grabbed his wrist before leading him to the conference room. She sat him down on the couch before she made sure the door was shut. Then she sat beside him,"Do you wanna talk about it Dick?"

Dick took of his sunglasses with a frustrated sigh,"I really don't understand it Mary. I do everything I can, but we just can't seem to agree on anything anymore. I love him like my own father... But..."

Mary smiled and gripped his hand in hers,"And you're just having some problems with your dad, all teenagers do! Well," she sighed," Most of them anyway. Some are even worse."

Dick's eyes widened,"Oh no! Are there more reports of you-know-who flying around?"

Mary nodded and curled up against Dick,"Ohhh yeah. Maya was pouring over the monitors for hours last night when it came in. She's never gonna give up until she finds out where her 'father' went. I finally got Kaldur to came badger around midnight, to get her to go to bed."

Dick ran his hand through Mary's hair,"It'll all be okay. We'll find him or his threat will go away, that AND I'll make sure Kaldur talks to her again. Then I'll tell Batsy to reroute any Shadow Master sightings to not be intercepted at the cave."

Mary nodded against his shoulder before she started to doze off. Dick looked down at her and smiled.

**0000**

The mission had all gone wrong, and this time, it wasn't a mental simulation. It was real. Newly-named Nightwing had just gotten his left leg broken. He was helpless as Electric Gale was thrown across the room by Bane. Observe and report wa only what was supposed to happen! But somehow Bane had found the duo sneaking in the shadows of his warehouse.

Electric Gale's head hid the hard concrete wall with a sickining 'crack',"NO," Nightwing screamed.

Fang Paw, KF and Artemis instantly moved in distracting Bane. Fang Paw flew around his head, scratching him with her sharpened nails. KF stood in one place, zapped with a low-vault tazer then sped to a new spot. Artemis was guarding Gale and Nightwing. It was only a matter of time until Fang Paw hit the tube connected to his body...

Nightwing crawled over to Gale,"Gale," he whimpered. But she didn't respond. She was bleeding from a a gash on her forehead, a spot on the back of her head and her nose. Nightwing checked for her breathing, but found none,"No," he hissed, made sure Gale's aurway was clear- and started to do CPR. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Twenty-four. Twenty-five. Twenty-six. Twenty-seven. Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty.

Two rescue breaths.

Thirty more compressions.

Two rescue breaths,"Come one Mary," Nightwing started to sob," Don't leave me! Fight! I know you can hear me! Fight for your life! Fight for my sake! Please!"

Twenty more compressions.

Fang Paw snarled when she saw the CPR scene behind her and dug her claws into the tube that gave Bane his strength before ripping it out of the back of his head. Bane gave a scream of pain, but that only gave KF a chance to sucker punch Bane. Who was now down for the count.

Mary suddenly sputtered to life. She gasped for air and Nightwing sprung back. Which caused him to cry out because of him broken leg.

Artemis smiled as Nightwing gripped onto Mary's hand. Fang Paw flew over and checked over her best friend before she started bawling.

**000**

Nightwing was fully into the Team. He had been ever since Jason died. Gotham barely saw the former boy wonder.

Mary stormed out of her room, all her belongs packed into a suitcase. She was at least eighteen. Maya was hanging back a good twenty feet behind her, now nineteen,"You're making a mistake Mary," Maya yelled,"You can't quit now! After everything we've been through together?!"

Mary turned on her heel and yelled,"I'm leaving! I trusted THEM! I TRUSTED them Maya! YOU TRUSTED them! But they never stopped WATCHING us. The watched your grief counseling sessions! They were watching my Trama session after I was almost killed!"

"But that's not why you're really leaving," Maya yelled. Thank God Megan wasn't here and at school. She might have died if two of her friends were fighting like this,"You're runnining from your problems! You're being a hypocrite!"

Mary yelled as the wind picked up outside,"He HURT me Maya," she snarled,"I thought you of all people would UNDERSTAND that! And don't even give me grief about running from my problems that what you've done your whole life," Maya gripped at her chest as if in physical pain, what Mary didn't know was that she was...

Maya opened and closed her mouth, trying to get a grip on her pain. But Mary just took it as a stunned moment. Until Maya was able to say,"But... But Mary," she started to get even angrier. Why did she have to have a flare up now? Why did THIS even have to matter. What The League OR what he did,"Why," she whispered before she yelled,"Why does it have to matter!"

A thunderstorm that had been brewing out side finally pecked and Mary screamed back,"Because I want to know that I'M SAFE! That those I love are SAFE to be around," she gestured at the briefing room around her,"How can we be SAFE if we're being watched 24/7? So we can be held in check? Or how about the fact the one person I thought I could be with... Was hurting me more than anyone ever has...That's not what I want!"

Maya clenched her fists,"I know okay! I know," she yelled," But you can't just LEAVE ME HERE!"

Mary growled,"Computer. Once I leave change Electric Gale's status in League files to say Retired and DO NOT put Electric Gale in the retired reserves! Delete any other data besides name and last known adress."

The computer responded with,"Such orders are not prohibited-"

"Computer Override,"Maya yelled her hands back to her chest,"Authorization S-P-0-1."

"Request granted," the computer responded.

Maya ran up to hug her best friend,"G-good-bye."

Mary hugged her ,"I'll... I'll contact you later," Mary whispered,"We both need to cool down..."

Mary turned for the Zeta-tube, but Nightwing stood in her way,"Mary..."

Mary was angry at him too,"MOVE Nightwing. NOW."

"Why are you so-"

Maya made an 'ooh' sound as Mary screamed,"Dick Grayson, you know perfectly well why I'm pissed at you! You... You shoved your tounge down that skanks throat! Ugh!"

Nightwing tried to save himself,"She KISSED me first-"

"AND YOU LET HER," Mary screamed before the wind was howling. Mary's eyes glowed,"What's even worse is you KISSED her BACK!"

Was there a hurricane coming?

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Grayson." Mary warned,"We're through," Nightwing was frozen in shock as Mary's winds picked him up and moved him a good five feet before Mary ran into the Zetabeam. Nightwing moved to follow her. But Maya stopped him, crying she begged him,"Please... Just... Please don't..."

Maya cried as she fell to the floor in pain. Not even the League knew what was going on with her... Nightwing just thought she was in shock of loosing Mary, but she was really having an episode.

*****Three years later******

Mary sat down in her office sighing. She was running low on funds for her secret home for runaway Metahumans. She didn't want to let these kids down. It would crush them. She shook her head in the dark little office, it was almost eleven! she need a break! She turned on music that she had downloaded onto her old, beaten-up laptop. As one of her favorite songs came on she smiled as she minimized the window. Mary's gaze fell on the small little picture album icon. And against her better judgment...

Mary sighed and pulled up her laptop's photo album.

Nightwing was out for a late patrol in Gotham... When he saw a small light in the upstairs area of Mary's little clubhouse for Meta/non-metahumans. Even with their break-up still fresh in his mind. He'd never really forgiven himself for kissing Zatanna back after he helped Zatara get out of the Helmet of Fate.

He landed on the office's window ledge and carefully peeked in. He could barely hear the music... He spotted Mary at her desk with her back to him as she looked at pictures. Then he noticed... She was crying...

_**/So now I wait for a moment when I know that there is no one left to see/All the hurt that's inside me and the reason that I need/I need to let go of the things I see that have always let me fall/And I can't find my way home no cause I'm already home/**_

Mary sniffled as she clicked in the next picture. It was of her Prom night with him, Maya and Kaldur. Both boys had invited the girls to Gotham High School Prom. Even if three out of the four weren't students there. Dick had gotten them in. Maya was in her stunning green dress while Mary was in a pale yellow one.

**_/And I don't understand what happened between you and me but/You will probably end up with someone half as good as me so/I don't care if you want to look me in my eyes and say hello/You were blind to me now I'm blind to you, no_**

Mary finished out the album of all her Team memories, Missions, Training, birthday parties, and just random moments in her life. She wiped away a few stray years on her cheeks. The song was still playing as she leaned back and closed her eyes to think. But that didn't really last long, because she heard someone tapping lightly on the window behind her and a vioce singing with her music,**_"And I don't know what you need/But I know you're listening now/"_**

Mary turned in her seat to see Nightwing and almost instantly she sang with the music,_**"And I don't care what you think/Because you didn't think to care about me!/"**_

"/_**And I don't understand what happened between you and me but-**_/" Nightwing tried again

"_**/You will probably end up with someone half as good as me so/I don't care if you want to look me in my eyes and say hello/You were blind to me now I'm blind to you, no/**_" Mary sang back, hiding her anger at the man standing behind the windowpane.

The song ended and Nightwing smirked,"How about if I don't say hello? Mary... I... I screwed up everything between us. I want to make it right.

Mary didn't even look up as she paused her music,"I don't know if you can Dick."

"That's because you need to open the window for me so I can start to fix it."

Mary glared at him,"And if I don't want too..?"

Dick smirked," I have no idea what I'll do."

Mary walked up to the window. It was funny how his vioce sounded. She wanted to laugh at the rediculousness of talking through a fraction of an inch of glass. Nightwing pressed his hand up onto the glass, his face and tone deathly serious,"Mary... I want to make things right between us... I-I want to fix us. I want there to BE an us. I want to help protect you like I didn't back then. I want to be that shoulder you cry on. I want..."

Mary was crying,"And what do you think I want," she whispered as she pressed her hand onto the glass, right where his was,"Do you think I WANT all of that?"

Nightwing pressed his forehead onto the glass,"I don't know... But if you're still the same Mary that I feel in love with when we were Thirteen... Then you'd never admit to wanting it out loud. I know your parents hurt you in the past. I know I hurt you. But you shouldn't be alone anymore. After everything that happened Mary. I still /love you/."

Mary sobbed as she opened up the window and pulled Nightwing into her office,"Richard... I... I'm so sorry!"

Nightwing smiled as he closed the window behind him and pulled Mary into to hug. He slowly stroked her hair trying to comfort her the best he could,"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was the one who started all of this Mary. I'm sorry... Shhh... It's okay... Shhh... It's okay... Cry as long as you like... Just know I'm never leaving your side. Ever Again."

Mary held onto Nightwing as if he was her life-line. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Nightwing kissed back and tightened his own hold onto her. They were never going to let go of each other. Ever again.

** McBeth/Jamie random moment**

Blue Beetle sighed as he entered the briefing area,"So what's the big news?"

Nightwing smiled,"The Team is getting a new member."

Robin walked back into the briefing area,"Really? Who?"

"Uhhh... It's Phantom Wolf's cousin...," Nightwing said checking his files," Phantom didn't say much... Just that she's developed her Chengā - or as they say on Prem- Agent powers."

"Yay! It's another girl," Cassie cheered flying into the room with Megan. Mal and Karen walked in shorty after that. Batgirl, L'agaan, and Garth walked into the room with Conner.

"So Phantom here yet with the Newbie,"Conner asked.

Nightwing shook his head,"She called about five minutes ago saying that her aunt was screaming about keeping the Newbie there. Mina and Maya are trying to calm her down."

Conner smirked good naturally,"Over-protective moms."

Everyone turned as the Zetabeam roared to life and the computer said, Phantom Wolf B-0-8 and Fang Paw B-2-4."

Maya smiled and walked into the room first,"Ladies and gentlemen... I'd like you to meet my cousin... Fang Paw also known as McBeth."

Jamie's mouth fell open as a young girl around his age walked in. She had pink hair and pink eyes. But with what Maya had been telling him, she could change her hair and eyes at will. She blushed and looked at all her new teammates,"H-Hi," she gave a small wave.

Cassie gave a small squeal and flew up to McBeth giving her a big hug,"Oh my gosh! This is so cool," Cassie released the shocked sixteen year old and started talking fast,"I'm Cassie. That's Karen, Mal, La'gann, Batgirl, Beast Boy and that's Jamie. You already know Nightwing, M'gann, and Conner. Come on," Cassie smiled still levitating off the ground and starting to pull McBeth after her,"I'll show you around!"

Nightwing smiled at the younger Teammates enthusiasm,"Hey Blue- Beast Boy, can you go help Cassie? Make sure she doesn't go overboard.

The green teen beamed and turned into a hawk to go fly after the two girls. Jamie simply nodded and followed the green bird. Karen had to go to class, Batgirl was heading home, L'agaan had to report to King Odin... Soon the only people left in the briefing room was Nightwing, Mal, Maya, M'gann and Conner. Nightwing chuckled and looked at Maya,"So how'd it go with McBeth's mom?"

Maya rubbed her temples,"Oh. My. Goodness. I have never dealt with a woman so... So... Uncontrollably emotional! She kept whinning ablut how her 'precious little baby was leaving her forever'. She even threatened to lock McBeth in a CELL if she left. A CELL!"

M'gann looked distraught,"So what did you do?"

Maya sighed and scratched the back of her head,"I guess what all wise cousins would say- Mom, get your sister under control."

Mal chuckled,"How'd that work out?"

Maya sighed,"Not very well. My mother had to give my Aunt the whole 'Greater Good' speech."

Conner smirked and crossed his arms over his chest,"What did I say? Overprotective moms."

Maya rolled her eyes,"You said it. Even then she almost didn't let her come with me... But the Juliet, McBeth's older sister," Maya explained to Mal," Used the trump card... The fact that we wolves are having tensions with the cats..."

Nightwing put a hand on his old friends shoulder,"Don't worry. You got her here and I'm sure your Dad can fix anything political. Everything will be fine."

Maya nodded,"I sure hope so."

McBeth was finally used to living in Mount Justice. It had been abouthalf a month ever since she'd come to Earth. She's just managed to overcome her silence. She was busy reading her english book and didn't notice that she was reaching for the same bag of chicken-wizzies that Jamie was. Both teen's hands jerked back when their hands touched. Mcbeth blushed, "Oh, are those yours?"

Jamie rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I brought them for everyone to share. You want some."

McBeth nodded, her hair today was dark blue and her eyes a warm golden color," Yes please, I've been trying to adapt to Earth's palate of different foods."

Jamie opened the bag," Here," McBeth pulled a wizzie out of the bag,"So what are ya reading?'

McBeth sighed, swallowed and checked the cover, "The Great Expectations. Maya wants me to brush up on earth culture. She also wants me to read Their Eyes were watching God."

Jamie winced, "take my advice. Don't. Just wikiapedia it. I had trouble understanding it."

McBeth nodded," Thanks," the two teens talked until Maya walked in about an hour later.

She smiled at the two teens," McBeth, your mom wants you to call her."

Mcbeth smiled at Jamie, "see you later," and walked out of the room.

Maya smiled warmly at Jamie," Don't let your scarab try to talk you into killing my sister for some weird reason, okay kid?"

_She knows too much _The scarab screamed _Activating plasma cannons!_

Jamie rushed to control the scarab as Maya rolled her eyes and left the room.

**REVIEW! PLEASE! The song is the moment by safteysuit. I only own the 3 OCS!**

**Also, just a rant from myself, don't like rants don't read**

**I went with my sister to go take our permit tests. She failed, I passed. Unfortunately I could not receive my permit due to a paperwork issue. I posted the good news/bad on Facebook, with the reassurance that I would receive my permit with my sister after she retook the test. And now I'm a horrible person and my day is ruined. Don't have to reply to this. I most prefer you do not. Thank you for reading this if you did. Have a nice day.**


End file.
